


Movie Night Shenanigans

by LordLuminous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Fic, Movie Night, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLuminous/pseuds/LordLuminous
Summary: Peter and Tony sitting down for movie night, but Peter is a sly spider.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Movie Night Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [S0lstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0lstice/gifts).



> A belated birthday gift to S0lstice (Megg)! Happy Birthday!!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

"Kid, I'm honestly surprised you have the capability to watch a movie that isn't Star Wars." Tony remarked.

"Mr. Stark, please. I know I'm a Star Wars super fan-" Peter started. As he set down the popcorn for a seat on the couch beside Tony.

"Uh huh."

"But I like other movies too." Peter defended.

"Okay, Underoos. What are we watching?"

A sneaky smile made it to Peter's face as he lifted the popcorn. "Dolittle. Hit it FRIDAY."

"Sure thing, Peter." FRIDAY played the movie on the screen before them. It was a good start. Everything was going according to Peter's plan so far.

The movie was going well for all of 15 minutes, until Mr. Dolittle came into the picture, clean shaven.

"Holy shit!" Tony cried out.

"Language." FRIDAY corrected.

"That looks like you, Mr. Stark."

Tony's response to this was to laugh. "Oh God, FRIDAY, what is this?"

"Its a movie starring Robert Downey Jr. It seems like you have a doppelganger, sir." FRIDAY explained.

Peter snickered, until he began to laugh out loud, much to Tony's chagrin.

"Its not that funny, Pete."

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, it is." Peter held his stomach as he couldnt stop.

"You knew, didn't you?" Tony squinted his eyes at Peter cunning prank. Of course the kid knew, this was all a setup. "You little shit."

Peter suddenly stopped laughing, "I have no regrets." Then continued to laugh mercilessly at Tony, who grumbled throughout the rest of the movie.


End file.
